quidni interrog vos?
by Jonesz
Summary: Inversion Challenge. Hermione is the potions professor and Snape is one of the Golden Trio. will soon have HGSS. PG-13 for now...XD Title - quidni interrog vos? (Latin for 'Why not you)
1. It's Not Gonna Change

A/N: Not mine…pouts. Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: It's not gonna change

* * *

Hermione didn't know if she could stand another year. If she could stay sane. If she could stay out of Azkaban for killing one or all of the Golden Trio. Luckily for her, this was their final year at Hogwarts before they embarked on their own world of mayhem – and finally be out of Hermione's hair.

At the age of 35, Hermione was known as the "Bat of the Dungeons", the "Fur Ball of Potion Ingredients", and "The Git of Hogwarts", but what most didn't know was that she was a "Death Eater turned Spy". Yes, Hermione Jane Granger, a pureblood Slytherin had turned spy. 'Why' you ask? Well there are many reasons, one was a motto of being a Slytherin, 'Save your own ass" secondly was, she was tired of all the damn revels, because they never brought back any males. And while Bella simply enjoyed the fact that she could cause pain to another human being, Hermione would be damned before she had her way with another woman. Another reason was Peter Petegrew. How she despised him! The sniveling worm was always staring at her and whining. Oh, the whining was enough to make a hippogriff commit suicide. And to think he betrayed Lily and James Potter.

"Oh, James, my precious James," she thought sadly.

That was the final straw that broke the thestral's back. James had been her lover, even after he married Lily. They had frequently met at the Leaky Cauldron and would have their way with one another. Why, the only reason he married Lily Evans was because he had gotten her pregnant and he had a sense of "Honor" he had to uphold. But, apparently, the honor didn't include adultery.

Then the Potter brat was born and James visited her less and less frequently. Then he disappeared, she couldn't owl him, or trace him, because he simply vanished off the face of the earth. When the news of James being killed reached her, she couldn't stomach the thought of being behind the murderers that killed her precious James, so she switched sides, just like that. She began working as the potions professor (even though she asked for the dark arts position) for Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Now, 17 years later, she still turned in her request for the dark arts position and was still the potions professor.

"Will things ever change?" she thought.

Hermione sat in front of the students in the Great Hall with a scowl upon her face as the first years were sorted into their houses, but she occasionally clapped for the students sorted into Slytherin. Her eyes traveled around the Great Hall and came to rest on the Golden Trio. Her scowl deepened. Bloody Potter! He was destined to too look just like his father, but he acted like his mother. He had Lily's eyes but James's hair, nose, and mouth.

"Arrogant little bastard," she hissed.

"What's that Hermione?" Remus asked, turning his head to face her.

Remus had returned at Albus's request to take the DADA position – which made Hermione hate him even more.

"Nothing," she replied, never taking her eyes off the Golden Trio.

Remus turned back around and began clapping enthusiastically as another student was sorted into Gryffindor.

Next to Potter was the Weasley boy..What was his name? Reggie, Roy? Ronald! Yes, the food-stuffing tag-along. The boy was a menace, and he couldn't make a Boil Cure potion if it bit him in the arse.

"Thank Merlin he dropped my class two years ago!"

Then her eyes feel on the last of the Trio. His head was bent over a book and his hair feel into his face, but he seemed too engrossed to brush it away. He was the bane of his career. He knew everything if it came out of a book and showed off this fact by constantly waving his hand in her class as if he would win a prize for answering the most questions. His appearance could suggest that he was a vampire of sorts: his 'greasy' shoulder length black hair, pale complexion, hooked nose, and pristine white teeth. He was Severus Snape, deemed the school know-it-all. Logically, his appearance could be explained: his hair was greasy from not washing it, he was pale simply because he was always in the damn library with his nose stuck in a book, he must have broken his nose and it was never set properly, and his parents were teeth doctors – or, as Muggles would say, Dentists.

Hermione looked to her table of Slytherin, her Death Eaters in the making. Well, not all of them were Death Eater material, but most were raised to follow in the footsteps of the mothers and fathers. Take Draco Malfoy for example – he was the only child and sole heir to the Malfoy fortune (if there was any left after the war). Hermione hated showing favoritism, but with Draco being a Malfoy and his father being Lucius, she had to put on an act – and a damn good one at that! Lucius was the prime example of a Pureblood puppet: he was the Dark Lord's gopher. All the Dark Lord had to do was say "Get this," or "Go-pher that" and it was done, no matter what the expense.

Hermione put on her best scowl as the students were sent to their rooms. She swept dramatically from the Great Hall – her black robes billowing behind her. Some wondered if she had been a dementor in a past life, because of the way her robes flowed behind her and the way she was able to suck all the happiness from a room.

The Golden Trio had stopped just outside the Great Hall when she left, chatting lively about Quidditch and how their summer had been.

"I mean, wow! It was just -wow! And then he swooped down, and it was so cool, I mean just-WO!" she heard Reggi-Ron exclaim.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione interrupted, "does your train of thought have a caboose? Or are you going to stand here all night?"

Weasley looked like he was about to explode. He opened his mouth and Snape jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. "Ow, what the-" Ron yelled, rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry, Professor Granger. We'll go up to our common room now," Snape said quickly.

"See that you do. Oh, and Weasley, don't let you mind wander - it's far too small to be let out on its own."

"Man, what alien forgot to remove her anal probe?" Harry asked under his breath as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter!" Hermione hissed. "I suggest you keep your comments to yourself next time."

"Yes, professor," he said through clenched teeth, then turned around and continued walking.

* * *

"Dearie, you would look so much nicer, and I bet you could find a nice man if you would do something with your hair. Maybe let it down sometime?"

"If you haven't noticed, my hair has to stay up or it could contaminate one of my potions, and I don't need a man. I'm perfectly fine with the way I look!" Hermione shouted to the mirror, and then threw a towel on top of it.

Ever since she started teaching, her style had never changed. She kept her brown hair in a tight bun and she wore black wool pants, a black button up shirt, and black outer robes. She wasn't there to "dress to impress" anyone. She was dressed for success. Okay, maybe not success, more like to scare the pants off the 1st years. Her black clothes also helped her hide in the darkest corners of the castle to catch any 'stray' students out and about for a midnight snog. She had no intention for any changes any time soon.

Hermione quickly changed into her grey nightshirt and crawled into bed. She knew it was useless to try and sleep, but there was nothing to do seeing that the term just had started. She reached over onto her nightstand and picked up the book she had been reading the night before - 'How to Raise Your IQ by Eating Gifted Children'. She thought she might as well get in some 'light' reading before she resorted to a drunken induced sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, this is an answer to the inversion challenge posted on WIKTT… I hope this is what she wanted. "ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY BETA QUEEN KIMBERLY!" She makes my fics sound right. lol .

Feed the author please review…

Oh and I got the sarcastic remarks from http:


	2. Dreams Are What We Make Them

A/N: Not mine…pouts. Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams Are What We Make Them

* * *

"What she needs is a good shag," Ron commented as they entered the common room. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and don't let me catch you breathing so loudly again, Mr. Potter!" Ron said in an unusually high-pitched voice, waving his finger in Harry's face.

"Ron! Just because you were reprimanded doesn't give you a reason to insult Professor Granger," Severus scolded. "Plus, you don't know all the facts, and I doubt anyone ever will."

"What facts? What could Granger possibly say that could be of any interest to anyone?" Ron asked sharply.

Severus lowered his voice to a whisper, "Ron, you know _Professor _Granger's role in the war. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be able to protect anyone, and I happen to think that if she wasn't so unpleasant, students would actually want to learn from her."

"Well, I'm no seer, but I don't see that happening anytime soon," Harry joked.

"Hey, Harry, want to have a go at some wizard's chess before we go off to bed?" Ron asked.

"Sure, Ron. Want to watch, Severus?"

"No, I'm going to prepare for tomorrow's lessons."

"Suite yourself," Ron said as he set up the board.

Severus entered the dorm room having already gone through this year's curriculum, so he began to work on his independent project. He knew that he couldn't tell Ron or Harry about the project, because they would just criticize him on his decisions. He knew from the first time he picked up a knife that he was meant to work with potions. Yes, he was great at Transfigurations, and at Arithmacy, but he didn't get that feeling of excitement that he received from adding ingredient to a boiling cauldron. Who knows, any minute, any day, somebody might create a potion unknown to the wizarding world that could solve any problem. That's one of the fascinations about the art of potion making – the unexpected surprises. Ok, so it might involve having to actually speak to Professor Granger, but the outcome would be most rewarding.

* * *

The next morning found Hermione slumped into a chair in front of a cold fireplace with a partially empty bottle of Ogden's slipping from her hand – and she was suffering from the hangover from hell. She got up and stumbled toward her potion cabinet.

"Damn it!" she yelled as her shin connected with the sharp corner of her coffee table. She reached the cabinet and shuffled through its contents until her fingers grasped a small, familiar bottle. Its yellow contents shimmered as they were brought into the dim light of the room. Downing it quickly, the vile liquid slid slowly down her throat, then hitting the pit of her stomach like thunder.

Hermione took a long shower, charmed her hair into its usual tight knot then, after donning her teaching robes, she made her way to the Great Hall. Hormone took her seat furthest from the other professors. She preferred her solitude, especially in the mornings, and she had no need for small talk or for the company of others. Hermione took long gulps of coffee, ignoring the burn that it sent down her throat. Finishing her coffee, she swept out of the Great Hall back to her dungeons without having to say a word to any of the other professors.

Her first class was to be the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. She always enjoyed the first class of the year. The chance to strike fear into the hearts of students was irresistible. What better way to prepare them for the real terror of the wizarding world.

Hermione entered the potion classroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Silence!" she commanded. "You are in this class for one reason, and that is to learn about the subtle science and exact art of potion making. You are here to waist my time teaching you something that you will inevitably forget when you race out of those doors and scurry about to chatter with other pathetic excuses for students," Hermione hissed.

"You will do as exactly as I tell you, otherwise, you risk your own meaningless lives and the ones around you with your own stupidity. There will be no foolish wand waving in MY CLASS!" she growled. "You may never use this ancient art, but I will be damned if you don't learn something of value while you're imprisoned here for the next several months!"

The silence of the room and the looks on the students' faces were enough to make Hermione almost burst out laughing at her instant triumph. Suppressing a smirk as she mentally congratulated herself, Hermione raced up to her desk, threw open the book she was carrying under her arm as she slammed it on the desktop and yelled, "Turn to page 249 NOW!" This was going to be a good day after all.

* * *

"Hey, Sev'rus, what classes do you have today?" Ron asked, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Transfigurations, Ancient Ruins and then Double Potions. What about you?" He asked, never taking his eyes away from his book.

" Care of Magical Creatures, Divinations and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's nice Ron," Severus said, still reading.

"Yur nut evun lustuin," Ron said, bits of toast flying out his mouth.

"Uh huh."

Ron swallowed the toast and took a big gulp of pumpkin juice, some escaped and dribbled down his chin. "What are you readin' anyway?" Ron asked snatching the book out of Severus hands. "_Moste Potente Potions_? What are you doing with this?"

"Studying," Severus said, snatching back the book.

"Will you even go over this stuff? This is more advanced than our 7th year curriculum goes!" Harry said, looking over Severus' shoulder at what the book contained.

"I'm working on an independent project," Severus stated while cramming the book into his already full satchel.

"On potions! Can you believe this Harry? Potions of all things! Why do you want to work on something like Potions? Why not spend your time on something interesting like… Quidditch?" Ron asked.

Severus was angry now as he forced his bag shut then turned and glared at Ron.

"Because I happen to find potions very fascinating and mentally stimulating," he said matter-of-factly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to the library."

"Oh yeah, you do that!" Ron yelled after him.

"Mr. Weasley," came a harsh voice from behind. Ron turned around only to come face to face with Professor Ganger. "Do you think you could possibly behave a little less like yourself?"

"I-I don't know what you mean Professor," Ron stuttered.

"I mean, can you _ever_ be silent?" she hissed.

Ron looked as though he were about to say something, then his mouth just hung open.

Hermione turned on her heel then strode out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus was fuming by the time he reached the library.

"How dare they insult my intelligence! Quidditch – HA!"

"SHHH! This is a library!" Madame Pince whispered harshly.

He quickly handed his pass for the restricted section that Professor McGonagall had given him at the beginning of the semester to the irate librarian.

Severus lowered his voice. "I'll give him Quidditch, right up the arse," he hissed then, opening the gate of the restricted section, he occupied his thoughts with his work.

Minutes passed and Severus was absorbed in his reading that he didn't hear the approach of another.

* * *

Hermione searched long and hard for a book that possessed the answer to her questions, but nothing in her extensive library held the answers. She would have to pay a visit to Madame Pince.

She strode through the halls with determination taking twenty points from a Ravenclaw that possessed the gall to laugh in the halls, she entered the library and found the head librarian in the Astronomy section organizing the books in alphabetical order.

"Madame Pince, I am in need of your services," she said smoothly.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I am quite busy at the time. I might be able to give you the author of the title of the book that you are in search of."

Hermione gave her in detail the information she needed, and, in return, Pince gave her a good starting point.

"Halál vmitõl korty, by Vlad Ortsburg III," she mentally chanted on her way to the restricted section.

The site before her made her stop in her tracks. Severus Snape was sitting in the far corner of the restricted section surrounded by a number of potion books. She could barely make out the boy as his head was bent furiously taking notes, but his greasy hair and hooked nose were unmistakable.

Hermione crept up slowly to where the boy sat and lowered her face right down to the boy's ear.

"Mr. Snape!" she barked and the boy shot straight up, piles of books were knocked over, and an inkpot fell to the floor – ink splattering on Hermione's boot.

"Professor Granger! I'm so sorry," he said taking his cloak and whipping the ink from her boot.

"Mr. Snape, have you forgotten what you are?" Pulling out her wand she pointed it at the ink "Evanesco." The ink on her boot and floor disappeared. "I believe you are a wizard, are you not?" Severus nodded his head. "Then act like one. Now, I believe you are supposed to be in a class at this time, am I not correct?"

"I ha- Professor McGonagall has given me permission to be here," he said, searching his pockets for the note the professor had signed the day before.

"Cease this fumbling," she hissed. "Seeing that you can not present evidence, you will serve detention with me tonight and tomorrow night at seven." Hermione then turned down an aisle in search of her book, but swung her head back around to say, "Oh, and ten points from Gryffindor."

* * *

'Halál vmitõl korty' I believe means 'death by potions' in Hungarian … I couldn't think of any names for a book.

Next Chapter will be detention with Granger…


	3. Lions, Snakes, and Detention Oh My!

A/N: Not mine…pouts Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lions, snakes, and detentions, oh my!

* * *

"She what!" Ron asked, fuming from what Severus had just told him. 

"She gave me detention," Severus replied calmly.

"For being in the restricted section _with_ permission?" Harry asked, joining in on the conversation as he sat down across from them in the Gryffindor Common Room. Afternoon classes were had finally concluded, and students were enjoying some free time before supper.

"Well, I _did_ have permission," Ron looked like he was about to say something, but Severus stopped him before he could say anything by continuing, "but I couldn't find the note Professor McGonagall had signed – I think Madame Pince kept it. But, anyway, it was my own fault and Professor Granger was only doing her job. I mean, who knows what a student could find in there! It's got to be restricted for a reason or anyone could go browsing through there."

"Stop trying to defend her! She had no right to give you detention!" Ron said as his voice raised and his face turned a dark shade of red. "I'm going to go and give her a piece of my mind." Ron stood and started to stride away – despite the rationale his friends called from behind him.

"Ron, no! Calm down first before you make a fool out of yourself!" Severus yelled to him, but Ron paid no attention as he quickened his pace and threw the portrait open. Harry ran after him with Severus on his heels, but they just couldn't seem to catch up since Ron had a good head start.

Harry and Severus continued to call to Ron as he seemed to slide down the staircases and gain momentum. As they rounded the last corner in the dungeon, they saw Ron enter the potions' lab then slam the door with a resounding "BOOM!" that seemed to echo through the entirety of Hogwarts.

"Ron's sure going to be in for it now," Harry said, turning to Severus with concern etched all over his face.

"Ron!" Severus sputtered in disbelief. "I'm going to be the one that Professor Granger takes this out on! Whatever Ron gets will be like a slap on the wrist compared to what's waiting for me when Professor Granger gets through with him."

Now to say that Severus wasn't afraid would be far from the truth. He never had a detention before, and he preferred for it to go as smoothly as possible. But now, thanks to Ron and his pea-sized brain, Severus was sure this was going to be the worst experience he had yet to encounter.

When Severus had left the library after the incident, he fully intended on going straight to Professor McGonagall and explain the whole situation. But Severus predicted that Professor Granger would just berate him even more for showing cowardice, and Gryffindors were not cowards – at least none with the exception of Neville and Peter.

"We should probably go back to the tower. There's really nothing we can do for Ron now. Professor Granger's probably setting up his detentions as we speak," Severus said after a moment or two of waiting for Ron to emerge.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry said, then they began walking slowly back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Ron stood in front of Professor Granger's desk seething with anger. 

"What is the meaning of this, _Weasley_!"

"You –You great big BAT!" Ron yelled, pointing his finger at the professor. "You bloody git! I bet you're still working with You-Know-Who, and - "

"That's enough, Weasley" Granger hissed.

"The only reason you want Severus for detention is for him to brew some dangerous potion to use against Harry-"

"I'm warning you, _Weasley_!" she growled, gripping the handle of her wand inside her pocket.

"-so you won't get caught, because you're a bloody COWARD!" Ron yelled hysterically, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at Ron's head. "Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand."

Ron gulped. "Go ahead! At least, if I die, you'll go to Azkaban where you belong," Ron said bravely.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You can't get away with murder – not with Dumbledore around," Ron answered.

"You forget, _Weasley_," Hermione started, circling him like a vulture circling its prey, "the perfect murder isn't a murder at all - it's an accident." Hermione returned to her desk and propped her elbows up while clasping her hands in front of her – watching the boy in front of her grow pale.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I'm going to be rather forgiving. Youwill meet with Filch for detention on Tuesday and Thursday…" Ron let out a sigh and Hermione grinned inwardly as she finished, "for a month."

Ron's eyes bulged and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Now, I suggest you get out of my sight before I change my mind," she said with a sneer. Ron's hand had barley touched the door handle when she called out, "Oh, and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor Granger?" Ron asked, worried she'd make him stay for further punishment.

"I'm taking 25 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher, and an additional 5 points for interrupting me without having a scheduled appointment."

Ron's mouth dropped and he began to stutter, "But-but-but that's not-"

Hermione gave the boy an evil smile. "I would hold your tongue, unless you'd like additional points taken from Gryffindor for acting stupid," she sneered. "Now get out of my sight!"

* * *

"So, what do you think you'll have to do for detention?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know," Severus said with a sigh. "I _thought_ it would be something simple, like scrubbing cauldrons or organizing potion ingredients, but now, I'm not so sure."

Suddenl1y, Ron came rushing into the common room and collapsed on the floor as he tried to catch his breath.

Harry and Severus jumped up from their chairs and rushed over to their friend.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"F-fine," Ron muttered between breaths.

"What happened?" asked Severus.

"Granger," Ron replied, still gasping for breath.

Harry grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him up from the floor.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Severus asked Ron while helping him to the sofa with Harry's help.

"Yeah, I think so," Ron said as his breathing lessoned ever so slightly.

"Good!" Severus fumed as he forcefully punched his friend in the arm.

"HEY! What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing where he had been hit.

"That's for being a complete ass! Thanks to you and your big mouth, I'm going to die at the ripe old age of 17!"

"Ron, what were you thinking confronting a professor like that – especially Granger of all people?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed deeply, "I don't know. I suppose I just snapped. I've had so much on my mind lately."

"Like what, Ron?" Harry asked. "You know you can tell us anything."

"I know. I guess it all started when Dad got a letter from the ministry last month. They said that he was going to be experiencing a pay cut, because his job 'wasn't as important' as some of the other departments. It's been real tuff at home; Mum's been in a right fit about it ever since the letter came. Dad's been staying at work longer now, and we hardly see him when he does come home. He hardly even says, 'Hello,'" revealed Ron.

"But, Ron, what about Fred and George? Their business is going great," Severus suggested.

"Fred and George have offered to give Dad some money to help out, but he won't take it. He says he's supposed to support his family and not the other way around. That's why you were at the Dursley's for so long, Harry. And, the night before you came, Mum and Dad had a row. I've never seen them _that_ angry before."

"Ron, your parents are just having a hard time. My parents went through the same thing when they were first starting their business," Severus said.

"Yeah, but we've always been poor. Why is this any different?" Ron asked. "What if Mum and Dad separate? What would happen to us?"

"Ron, you don't need to worry about that. Your parents won't get separated over money; they love each other too much," Harry said, placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Harry. Thanks for helping me clear my mind, guys."

Severus stepped up behind Harry and said, "Ron, you know we are always here for you. You can tell us anything."

The common room clock struck 7PM and Severus stood up quickly.

"OH NO! I'm late for detention! Professor Granger's going to kill me!"

Severus quickly grabbed his bag and sprinted out the door.

* * *

Hermione Granger paced her office; furious at the cheek of Mr. Snape to think he could miss her detention.  
The mantel clock read five after seven. No one missed her detentions, and she would make sure this was not an exception. Hermione took long, quick strides up the steps from the dungeon. Right as she turned the corner, Severus Snape collided with her – sending his bag flying through the air and scattering its contents around them. 

"You insolent boy!" Hermione hissed. "Watch where you are going!"

Severus bent quickly to the ground, recovering his belongings and stuffing them haphazardly in to his bag.

"You are late for detention, and, starting now, every minute you are late you may add another day to your detention," she snapped.

Severus gawked at Professor Granger, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Stop gaping like a codfish and hurry up, you ignorant dunderhead!"

Severus quickly gathered the rest of his things and followed Professor Granger into the potions classroom.

"You may add eight more days to your detention," Professor Granger said with a smirk as she made her way to her desk.

"But, professor, we weren't in the hall for eight-"

"Make it TEN! Four minutes for loitering, four more for running recklessly in the halls, and two for sheer disrespect! Anything else you would like to add, Mr. Snape?" she asked snidely. "I say, Mr. Snape, you are gathering quite a record for detentions so early in the semester. Twelve so far, and that's without adding the ones your so-called-friend has earned you.

"Now, for tonight's detention, you will be working on restocking the infirmary with some of the _basic _potions that Madam Pomfrey will need." Handing him a list of supplies for each potion, she added, "These shouldn't be too difficult for you; even a second year would have no problem."

Severus opened his mouth to give the professor a piece of his mind, but he quickly thought better of it considering the detentions that were building up in his record.

"Would you like to add something, Mr. Snape?" Professor Granger asked, sensing the anger from her student.

"No, Professor," Severus said, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Good!" she snapped. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!"

Three hours later, Severus was putting the last stopper in the vial and labeling it. Within his detention Severus completed 10 different potions, suffered 2 minor cuts, 3 burns, and a hurt ego. Professor Granger's detentions weren't hard, but she could break even the most stubborn of mules with a crack of her sharp tongue. And to even think of the possibilities if he were to ask Professor Granger to help with his independent project made him cringe. "That'll happen when Hell freezes over," he thought.

"Professor Granger?" Severus asked.

"What is it, Mr. Snape?"

"I've finished the list of potions for the infirmary."

"Have you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

Professor Granger walked over to where Severus was standing and looked at the contents inside of each vial thoroughly.

"These will have to suffice," she said with a roll of her eyes, putting the vials on her desk. "You _will _be here on time tomorrow. I don't like wasting my time," she snapped. "Well, what are you waiting for, the gates of Niflheim to open? Get Out!"

Severus grabbed his bag and quickly walked out the door of the potions classroom. When he reached the Gryffindor Tower, he collapsed on his bed and sighed. He had never been happier to get out a class then he had tonight.

"Maybe Professor Granger won't be in such a bad mood tomorrow," he thought for an instant to try to add a positive outlook. But his smile quickly faded as he looked at his mangled hands that where covered in bandages. "And maybe she'll go for a walk in the Forbidden Forest and never came back."

* * *

A/N: finally, another chapter is up. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but with school, band, one-act, and competitions coming up I have had no free time. I hope you will stick with this fic, as I don't plan to ever abandon it. 

Niflheim is the Norse Mythology equivalent to Hell.

I want to thank everyone who has read this fic - especially the ones who have reviewed. It means so much to me!

THANK YOU - ContemporaryManner, Amy, Your Worshipfulness, Miss3y, Samson, BaYer04rulz, khauman24601, Imhilien, Natsuyori, Jedi Keladry, Southerwitch-69, Tacroy, redlady27

A big THANK YOU goes to my beta, Kimberly Moon, who has a very interesting fic out that I positively love called 'Grandtown.' Everyone should go check it out and her other fics as well.


End file.
